


Shot

by Rey129



Series: Ekoda, Beika, Osaka, Oh My! [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Injury Recovery, Kaito shot, Mild Language, Shinichi's little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito was shot at a heist and wakes up at the Kudo residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot

Kaito was screwed. There was no way around it, no point fighting it, he was completely and utterly screwed. Here he was, injured, lying in a guest bedroom in the house of both Tantei-chan and Tantei-kun, unable to escape.

 _How did this even happen?_ he thought to himself, trying to stop himself from panicking. He put a hand on his head, palm against temple, and began to rub, stimulating his thoughts. _Okay, I was at the heist and I got the prize. Tantei-kun was chasing after me, and even made it to the roof. Then what? We had our usual banter, and I was just about to leave. Oh right, Snake showed up, demanding the gem. I said no and he pulled the gun. After that, a flash, pain, followed by black and white before Tantei-kun came over… must have been shot. Ugh! No wonder I'm here! Damn it, Tantei-kun is now probably on Snake's list for helping me! Damn it!_

Kaito's inner musings continued, not noticing he had an audience. "I see you're up, Kid-san. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" a female voice rang out, cutting through the thief's thoughts. In the door was stood a bespectacled brunette, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her hair was mid-length and neat, while her eyes, blue as sapphires, watched him with boredom.

 _Ah, it's just Tantei-chan,_ Kaito thought, relaxing. "No, thank you, Tantei-chan. I'm quite comfortable already, though I would prefer-"

"-not being in the same house as a detective, am I right?" she asked, cutting him off. Kaito only nodded. "Don't worry about it, we won't turn you in. I never cared about chasing you, as you technically never stole anything, and Nii-chan wants to catch at your best, not when you're dealing with a whole in your shoulder. So just calm down and focus on getting better." Kaito's eyes widened in shock at the girl before he dropped his head with a chuckle. "Thank you, Tantei-chan."

"Michi," the girl corrected. Kaito gazed at her, confused. Sighing she quickly explained, "That's what Nii-chan calls me. To cover for you, should Ran or anyone else show up, we agreed it would be best if you were to pretend to be Nii-chan, if that is fine with you, Kaito-san."

Kaito just stared at her before grinning. _Oh, this is going to be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Michi is obviously Shinichi's younger sister, and really doesn't care too much for Kaito, though she did figure out his identity before her brother. And if you ask, to steal something means to take something that isn't yours with no intention of returning it. Since Kaito has every intention on returning a heist if it isn't Pandora, he doesn't technically steal, just commits breaking and entering, and taunts law enforcement, plus some vandalism.


End file.
